Dreams
by Hugo Reed
Summary: After his defeat at the Indigo Plateau, Ash is feeling pretty down. He goes off wondering and trying to find something to make him feel better and distract him, when he gets a blast from the past.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Firstly, just let me say I hate you all. No seriously, I do. I swore to myself I would NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER... ever, write fanfiction again because it's pointless, meaningless and degrading! Dammit, man I am irritated with you people. Anyway, there is one lone, one-page story with an Ash/Duplica pairing and that's the shipping I'm following so... here I am. Now I know this chapter is pretty short, they'll get longer, this is basically just setting my scene... which isn't mine... damn I hate fanfiction. Once more, I hate you all, and please enjoy.

Dreams:

by: Hugo Reed

Chapter 1: Sixteenth Place

Ash stood across the field from his friend, and greatest rival so far, Riche. He was down to his final pokemon and Riche's Charmander stood facing him.

_I can't use Bulbasaur against a fire type, and if I use Pidgyotto or Kingler, Riche will fry it with his Pikachu. I suppose I could use Charizard... I really don't have a choice._

"It's risky but it's my only hope so go Charizard!"

He threw the pokeball hard to the half-way point on the field. Charizard appeared, fire shooting from it's mouth angrily.

"Don't give up Zippo!" called Riche.

Ash couldn't make out Riche's face, but he stood stock still, frozen with fear. Ash was more afraid than Riche, but refused to show it. The battle moved forward, already completely out of Ash's control, softly he swore to himself.

"I should've used Pidgyotto, this is too far out of my range."

Charizard saw the little Charmander and shot a mouthful of fire at the little creature, forcing it to flee from the intense heat. Ash's hearing cut out as his heart thudded in his chest. He saw Riche recall the Charmander and throw out another pokeball. After an intense flash of light, he saw Riche's Pikachu standing, ready for battle. Ash tried to give Charizard warning and encouragement, but couldn't remember what he said, even right after the words left his lips.

Once more, he was forced to watch, helpless as Charizard refused to battle, and went to sleep instead. Anxiously he turned to the judge. He saw the man raise the red flag high and his heart sank. He ducked his head as tears fell and recalled his giant lizard.

"Damn you," he hissed. "The most important battle of my life and you cop-out on me."

He heard Riche coming over and hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. By the time Riche reached him, his eyes were dry.

"Ash," Riche said softly.

Ash perked his head up, pretending to be happy like always. Riche had just won the match after all, no need to make him feel bad too.

"Guess you won!"

"Guess so."

Ash could tell Riche still didn't buy the act. As a last ditch effort he held out his hand, and as Riche took it, he congratulated his rival on the match. Ash excused himself and walked towards the exit, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pikachu," he said softly. "Stay with Brock and Misty for a bit, I'm going to go for a walk for a bit, I'll catch up at the pokemon center before nightfall."

Pikachu looked as though it was about to resist, but thought better of it. It ran off, taking Ash's pack and other pokemon with it. He walked straight through the stadium lobby and out into the early morning streets. He didn't really have any destination in mind. All he wanted was to get away, and to stop thinking. He'd worked so damn hard and lost all because of his stubborn Charizard.

"No," he said softly. "It's not just Charizard's fault. I haven't proven myself to it. I need to become a better trainer. I've always said that, it's not just the pokemon. It's the trainer that choses attacks and which pokemon to use. I could really use a meal, and something to get my mind off this."

There were hundreds of sideshows during the pokemon league contest, so he had quite the collection to chose from. Lots of magician and musicians, people showing off their pokemon, and even some carnival games crowded the streets, but none of them caught his attention. He heard his pokedex buzz in his pocket and nearly jumped.

"What's going on?" he wondered allowed, then flipped it open.

The pokedex's electronic voice filled his ears.

"Congratulations Ash Ketchum. You've reached the rank of the 16th best challenger to compete in the Indigo Plateau. We hope to see you again next year!"

Ash almost smiled. The sixteenth best in the league didn't sound so bad. He'd done better than Gary at any rate. He found a bench and leaned against it to rest. People, trainers and their families mostly, passed him while he relaxed himself.

Most of them threw out a "Good match kid," or "Nice try. Better luck next year."

Ash ignored them, and eventually they stopped walking up to him. Too tired to move anymore, after battling team rocket and Riche, he closed his eyes to get a couple minutes of shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams:

by: Hugo Reed

Chapter 2: The Idea

Ash closed his eyes to try and get a bit of shut eye. However, fate had another plan.

"Well hey there, Ashy boy!"

Ash flipped the bill of his hat up to see who was talking to him, and saw a girl with bushy green hair and eyebrows. It took him a long second to remember her.

"Oh, Duplica!" he said, recognizing his old friend. "It's been a while."

"Oh, Duplica!" she said mocking him. "Come on lazy boy get up! You could at least act happy to see me again!"

She pulled him into a hug and he smiled. This was the Duplica he remembered alright; happy and hyper as all hell.

"Sorry," he said, hugging her back quickly. "I'm beat, just finished my last battle and all."

"No you didn't," she said as they pulled away from one another.

He raised his eyebrow at her. This girl was a good friend, but sometimes she just didn't make sense, how would she know what was going on in the league?

"Duplica, I lost my battle against Riche."

"I know, I watched it."

"Then you know I... wait you watched my battle?"

She smiled at him.

"I've watched all your battles in the stadium, duh! You're the one who helped me and ditto, and you reminded me that the trainer has to be just as good as the pokemon. You didn't think I'd just forget about you did you?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it." he admitted. "But anyway, what do you mean that's not my last battle? I'm out of the Indigo Plateau now."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"This year yes, but even so you've got a lot of battles ahead of you. Don't ever see anything as the last battle. I never think of anything as the last show! You taught me that dummy."

"Good point, so what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Almost everyone in all of Kanto comes to this thing. I had to come if I wanted to keep getting business. Actually got another show coming up in twenty if you want to hang around until then. You didn't look like you had anywhere to go."

"I didn't," he said smiling. "Thanks. So what you have you and ditto been up to?"

"Mostly shows, we almost have too much business now that ditto's transform is working well. I still find plenty of time for fun though. How about you and Pikachu? Also how are Brock and Misty?"

"Pikachu and me have never been closer, but my Charizard's going to kill me someday. Brock's doing fine, still hitting on every Joy and Jenny he can find. Misty is... well Misty, still insulting me and begging for her stupid bike back. I seriously wish I'd never annoyed those sparrow."

Duplica laughed lightly.

"That's funny, what were you saying about Charizard? It won't listen?"

"No, that's why it fell asleep in the middle of my match. I would've won otherwise."

"I was wondering about that. I thought you might've thrown the match for Riche."

Ash shook his head.

"Nope," he said. "We both promised to try our best. I wouldn't have just tossed in the towel like that. It's that stupid lizard."

"Well why doesn't it ever listen?"

"It acts so independent and won't fight anything it doesn't think is strong enough. Even when it does fight, it just does whatever it wants and doesn't listen."

"I've got an idea. Ditto come here."

Duplica's pink pokemon showed up from the side of the street.

"Do you have Charizard with you?"

"No, I left it with Brock and Misty."

She stood there tapping her foot occasionally. Finally Ash cocked his head at her, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to take me to them or not?"

"Alright! Alright! Man you are pushy woman."

"I'm excited! I've never tried this before, you'll enjoy this."

Ash gulped, not sure of exactly what Duplica had planned.

_This crazy girl is going to kill me._

He lead her down the street to the pokemon center, still catching up. He had to admit, he'd missed her. She was a fun and free person, with no concern except how to enjoy life. He had some of the same in him, but was also confined within the regulations of contests and always trying to be the best. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from her too. They reached the pokemon center and Ash grinned softly. The music flowing through place was highly infectious.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash turned and saw Brock, Misty and Pikachu running towards him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Misty.

"Pika? Pikachu chu," added the yellow rodent.

"I'm doing a lot better guys. Look who I ran into!"

Duplica chose that moment to pop out from behind Ash, smiling lightly.

"Hey guys long time no see! Listen, do you have Ash's pokemon?"

"Yeah," Brock responded, curious. "Here you go!"

He tossed Ash the bag and no sooner had he caught it then Duplica was wheeling him out again. The others gave each other a quick look and followed. The imitator lead Ash by the hand to a plain grass battlefield.

"Now then, Ashy boy," she said, smiling. "Let's see this wild Charizard of yours!"

Ash heard Brock and Misty give a sharp intake of breath. The young trainer ignored them and tossed the lizard's pokeball into the field.

"I chose you! Charizard!"

Duplica laughed softly.

"Go Ditto! Transform!"

Charizard appeared just as Ditto turned into it's copy. It examined Ditto with a wary eye.

"Oh I see," said Ash smiling. "If Charizard saw anything as a challenge, it'd be one of it's own! Great strategy Duplica! Alright Charizard, remember, it's transformed so it's a fire type like you. Fire attacks are going to..."

Charizard spat flames at it's opponent, and Ditto nimbly avoided them. Ash groaned.

"Ditto!" called out Duplica. "Give it your wing attack!"

Charizard spat more flames at Ditto, but the transformed pokemon took to the sky before slamming hard into the giant lizard time and time again.

"Charizard! Flamethrower isn't going to work! Try using your dragon rage!"

The giant pokemon ignored him to shoot another tower of flame into the air. Duplica sighed softly, then looked up to her Ditto.

"Ditto," she called. "Go ahead and use the seismic toss!"

Ash almost turned away. He already knew what was going to happen to his pokemon. Charizard did fight, trying to grab back at it's copy, but it was powerless. Ditto also wasn't going easy, it slammed Charizard down with all the force it had in it's new body.

"Charizard return," said Ash, holding out the pokemon's pokeball.

"Come back Ditto."

Ash looked at Duplica as she approached.

"This is what I'm talking about," he said. "It just refuses to listen. I'm a good trainer. I don't know why it doesn't want to."

She laughed again softly.

"You've been going about it all wrong as usual Ashy boy! You've been trying to prove yourself to Charizard by winning battles or gaining badges. Charizard doesn't care about things like that. He wants you to prove yourself to it physically."

"What tells you that?"

"I could tell from the way Charizard fights. To it, the only thing that matters is being the biggest and baddest pokemon it can be. Charizard sees you as a coward who hides behind his pokemon, that's why it won't follow you."

Ash growled lightly.

"I'm no coward!" he shouted.

"I know," Duplica said softly. "I know believe me, but Charizard doesn't. You need to find a way to prove yourself on it's terms."

"Oh," he said softly. "You know, I'm starting to get jealous. We've been trying to find out what the hell Charizard's problem is for a while now, then you come in and figure it out almost instantly."

"Part of the training for Ditto. Ditto can copy shape and techniques, but not attitude. I have to know what the opposing pokemon will do based on it's behavior."

Ash smiled softly.

"You're insane, but in a good way. It's got to be wicked hard to know everything about pokemon."

Duplica blushed slightly.

"I don't know everything about pokemon, not by a long shot. There's so much to know and they constantly surprise us. They're saying that we've found a whole new region with it's own type of pokemon now too, so I may have to start all over again if Ditto and I want to do shows there."

Ash gasped slightly, remember.

"That's right, you've got a show to do! We should probably get you there."

Duplica smiled. and lead them all to her tent. The trio got front row seats and while they were waiting Brock leaned over slightly to speak to Ash.

"So what's up with you and Duplica?"

"Us?" asked Ash. "What do you mean? I just met up with her and we're hanging out."

"But I always thought... never mind."

Ash raised his eyebrow slightly, but chose to ignore it. Brock was a bit weird normally, so he might just be talking about things only he'd understand. Then, Duplica and Ditto walked out onto the stage-or more properly, Duplica walked and Ditto slid.

"Welcome all! I am the amazing Duplica and this is my assistant Ditto!"

The show went off perfectly and Ash could see that Duplica loved what she was doing, and so did the crowd. After a few impressions, she turned to look at the crowd directly.

"Now I will need a few pokemon to have my assistant Ditto transform into. You sir, how about your Pikachu!"

Ash smiled, not much in the point of subtly between them at least, but the crowd at large didn't know any better.

"Go on, Pikachu."

"Pika!" called the yellow pokemon happily.

It ran up on stage to be face to face with Ditto, who transformed perfectly into a Pikachu. Pikachu and Ditto posed for a few moments while the crowd cheered and whooped. Ash and the others joined in happily.

"Alright thank you Pikachu!" said Duplica as Pikachu returned to Ash. "Now how about that Sandshrew in the back?"

The show continued with a few more demonstrations ending in a dual impression of a Caterpie by both Duplica and her pink pokemon. As the curtains closed, Ash and the others walked backstage to meet up with Duplica again. She had just finished changing back into her normal clothes and smiled at them as they approached.

"Great show Duplica!" said Misty.

"Yeah real impressive and Ditto's done great work too!" Ash added. "Brock don't you... Brock?"

The tallest trainer among them was nowhere to be found. They looked around and then saw him shuffling towards them with a red hand imprint on his face.

"It happen again?" asked Misty.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Brock softly.

"So Ash," asked Duplica. "What are you gonna do now that your out of Indigo for a year?"

Ash paused, realizing he hadn't even thought about it.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I've heard some about other leagues, maybe I'll go and attend on of them until it comes up again. There's were Gary's supposed to be going."

"Who's Gary?" asked Duplica with a puzzled expression.

"Don't ask," said Brock and Misty at the same time.

Ash smiled lightly. For some reason, he didn't feel angry about Gary, not nearly so much as he normally would've. Perhaps it was because he'd beaten him flat in the league. He'd checked the stats before the show. Gary had been number 31, which by his own 16, looked pathetic indeed. Duplica started talking about how she'd been arguing with herself to do some traveling and shows on the road.

"What do you think Ash?" she asked.

"Hm," he said softly, seriously considering. "Well it's a good way to spread around your act, and there's few things as fun as seeing the world like that."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"So Ash," said Brock. "What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm gonna go see Professor Oak. I want to pitch Duplica's idea with Charizard to him, and see all my old pokemon again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams:

by: Hugo Reed

Chapter 3: Lunchtime with Brock and Duplica

"I think I'm gonna go see Professor Oak. I want to pitch Duplica's idea with Charizard to him, and see all my old pokemon again!"

"Well, let's go!" said Duplica, scooping up her pack and ditto.

"Wait!" said Ash. "You're going with us?"

"Yeah," said Duplica. "No time like now to start something new, besides traveling with you guys will be better than traveling alone."

Ash shook his head softly. Duplica was crazy, but a good friend, and it would be nice to have a new travel companion.

"Alright!" Ash called throwing his fist up in the air.

"Pika!" called out his yellow rodent, copying his movement.

They all hit the road smiling and talk about anything that caught their interest. One thing that held Ash's interest for an hour easy was the discussion of the new region.

"I don't know much," said Duplica. "It's called the Johto region. It's apparently where pokemon like Togepi are from."

"Huh?" asked Misty. "You mean there are more like Togepi?"

"Of course," said Duplica, as Ditto transformed into Togepi. "You didn't think it was the only one in the world did you?"

"Sort of," said Ash, running his hand through his hair. "To be fair we found it at the bottom of an excavation site."

Brock laughed lightly.

"He means he found it and took it when no one was looking."

Duplica laughed softly.

"But I'm glad he did," said Misty. "Otherwise I would've never won Togepi."

"You didn't win it Misty! I did and when it hatched it saw your first so it picked you."

"Well, obviously Togepi has great taste."

Duplica grabbed Ash and Misty by the shoulders softly, then pointed ahead.

"I don't mean to stop the lover's bickering," she said. "But we're here."

"I'm not her..." Ash began before interrupting himself. "Oh yeah! Back in Pallet Town! It's feels great to be back home, right pikachu?"

"Pika! Pi!" confirmed the pokemon.

Duplica smiled as his enthusiasm. They walked down the winding road as Ash pointed out the new sights to their new traveling companion. When they got home, Ash called out to his mother.

"Mom! I'm home... Mom?"

"Ash," said Misty, hanging her head in irritation. "We left literally right after you had your battle, your mom isn't used to traveling so she probably isn't even back yet. She might not have even left. Did you even think about talking to her before you went home?"

"Hey get off my back Misty! I've been traveling for two years without having to wake up and tell her where I'm going. I'm used to just taking you two around, and Duplica has been with us ever since I ran into her."

"You are an idiot."

"Whatever," said Ash, sitting in the kitchen chair. "What are we going to do for food today? I can't make anything."

"Ash," said Duplica. "I've been on my own for years. I'm plenty happy to make something for you guys since you're letting me tag along."

"Now just one second!" said Brock, stepping up. "I've baked for years for my brothers and sisters and I'm the designated chef on our journey! I'll do the cooking, thank you!"

"Man, Brock calm down," said Ash. "It's not like we're saying Duplica can cook better or anything. I'd just figured you'd want a break."

"What?" yelled Brock. "You're saying she's better! Oh it's on now! Duplica! I hope you're ready!"

Ash expected the green-haired girl to protest or at least be as confused as he and Misty were, but she wasn't. She just nodded, rolled her sleeves and put on an apron before racing Brock to the countertops. Ash turned to look at Misty.

"Do you know what's even happening?"

"I think they're trying to prove their cooking skills..."

In an hour, the two laid out their completed courses. Ash and Misty couldn't help but stare. They'd spared no skill or resources.

"Hey Ash try some of the chicken," said Brock, tossing it over.

"Nonsense this sushi is great!" said Duplica.

It took what seemed like hours, but Ash and Pikachu swore they'd died and gone to heaven. Duplica was easily on par with Brock, which was no small accomplishment. But with every good thing in life, a reprimand is usually on the way.

"So Ash," said Duplica, looking at him eagerly. "Who's food was better! Come on, tell us!"

Misty spoke up.

"I'd have to say Brock's, he had far more experience, and made it look much more professional. He wins hands down."

"I don't agree," said Ash. "Brock's food was good and looked great but taste is tops and Duplica's had a certain edge to it. That's impressive considering she didn't have the taste testers Brock did."

"You're just picking Duplica because you like her!" said Misty.

"Am not! I'm open-minded!"

The argument continued for another hour before Brock had enough.

"GO ONIX!" he called out. "Now look! I've had it. The next person that yells at anyone gets a bind attack from my stone snake ok!"

"Ok Brock," said Ash and Misty in unison.

That night, Brock and Ash spent the night in his room while Misty and Duplica stayed in Delia's room. Duplica was restless, and couldn't seem to get comfortable. She knew it was because her mind was racing, but she couldn't calm it no matter what she tried. Finally, she gave up on sleep and turned to Misty.

"Hey," she called softly. "You awake?"

"Yeah," said Misty, turning to her too. "What's up?"

"You mind if I ask you something?"

"You just did," she said smiling softly. "But sure go ahead."

"I... I mean... Do you like Ash?"

"Of course," she said. "He's been a good friend, if a little block-headed."

Duplica rolled her eyes, but luckily Misty couldn't make it out in the dark.

"I mean do you _like_ him?"

"Oh," said Misty, catching on. "Well I... no! Well, yes. There's something about him sometimes. When it shows he seems so much older and stronger. Please, please don't tell him ok?"

"My lips are sealed," said Duplica, and Misty caught the tone in her voice.

"Why do you ask Duplica?"

"Well," Duplica said, biting her lip. "I sort of like him as well."

"WHAT!" Misty said so loudly that they both held their breath for a moment, but neither of the boys made a sound except for Brock snoring. "When did you start liking him?"

"That time we met at the mansion. He's got a great heart and determination, but I finally had my dream in front of me and I didn't want to abandon it to chase what I thought might be a silly crush. But I found it harder and harder to focus on my act, and before I left for the league, I couldn't even finish more than one or two impressions. That's why I went to find Ash."

"But you don't even know him!"

"Do so! I know a lot about him and what I find makes me like him more. I know his thoughts and attitude just as well as you or Brock. I know how to listen to him instead of yell at him."

"You know what you don't have? Experience! I've been there for him for over two years. You even know when he was born, how old he's going to be?"

"Why do you think I'm traveling with you three!" Duplica said, trying to keep her tone low. "I'm not leaving him again."

"Well you sure aren't getting him without a fight!" said Misty. "I've got him claimed and I don't back down easily."

"You're a fool. You can't claim a boy like a toy or even a pokemon you've caught! He's his own person and he'll chose who he likes. Who do you think he'll chose, the bitch who yells at him nonstop, or a woman who cares about him and helps him in his journey?"

"Oh I didn't realize you've been on all his travels and practically saved his life due to stupid mistakes. I'm so sorry."

"Nice," said Duplica rolling her eyes again. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you Misty. You'll see. You may be a fighter but I'm not going to let you take him without a choice for him."

They both rolled over and tried to find sleep, but the both stayed away all that night, focused on the raven-haired boy. It wasn't until sunrise that they moved again.

Ash and Brock were woken bright and early by the Dodrio's cry. Ash yawned and stretched. He saw the calendar on the wall and flipped forward to see what the date was today. To his surprise he saw that his 13th birthday was in a month. He hadn't really been expecting or preparing for it, but it was a nice thought to see if they could have something done; maybe get some of his old friends from around town and a small party or something.

His thoughts were interrupted by two pebbles hitting his window. Peering out through it, he saw a figure in blue clothing with brown spiky hair. Gary.

Opening the window Ash yelled down at him.

"Gary! What do you want?"

Even from such a distance, Ash could make out Gary's smirk.

"I want a battle! We both lost against your friend Riche in the league and I need someone to step on. So how about it?"

"Oh you are on!" Ash yelled down, throwing on his vest and hat before jumping onto the roof and sliding down the column on the front porch.

"LET'S BATTLE!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Let me clarify my note before chapter 1. When I said I hate you all I didn't mean my readers and reviewers. You guys are great and are what got me through the learning process. Who I hate are the people who completely fail to write more than a single, lonely fanfic of Ash/Duplica pairing. I've been bouncing back and forth on ships and decided on this one because they actually work really well together. But to my irritation, there was only one fic with her even though she's been a character forever.

I'd sworn I would never write fanfiction again because I hate working on something for so long that I can never try and publish, so I stepped away from it for years to try and write original work, which has gone well for me. But then I notice there is no real Ash/Duplica story so I had to do it myself. THAT is what I hate. So sorry if I offended anyone.

Dreams:

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 4: Rivals Battle

"How about a three on three?" Ash offered.

"Fine with me."

Gary smirked at Ash again and threw out a pokeball. After a bright flash of light, his Eevee appeared; practically singing it's name.

"You think I'm going to fall for the same trick again? Go Kingler!"

The huge crab pokemon showed in front of him and showed off it's razor sharp pinchers.

"That's pathetic Ash, your Kingler's not nearly fast enough to catch Eevee."

"Just you watch! Kingler guillotine!"

Ash had learned something from battling in the league. You couldn't think purely about the moves happening right this second. You had to think like you would in chess, trying to think six moves ahead. Guillotine only had a 30% chance of landing because it was so easy to dodge, and with Eevee's speed, Kingler would never make it. But Gary had done something particular with his Eevee, and taught it to dodge by jumping.

It was a useful idea for attacks that covered a large area, like flamethrower or surf, but it did have glaring weakness and Ash knew what it was.

"Eevee, dodge it!"

"Got you," Ash whispered. "KINGLER! Before it lands, use crab-hammer on it!"

"Eevee, use protect!" shouted Gary, knowing Eevee was in trouble.

Eevee tried to save itself but couldn't and the giant claw collided with the small fox pokemon. It skidded across the dirt and Ash smiled.

_Direct hit. _he thought. _Your move Gary._

"Not bad, you've been training. But if power's your game let's see how you like my Nidoking!"

Ash lost his smile. Nidoking knew electric attacks sometimes. If Kingler took a straight hit from a thunderbolt, it was out.

"Kingler! Bubble!"

Ash had been training. Bubble lowered speed and Ash figured he could use Kingler's speed as an advantage in this situation.

"Nidoking! Thundershock!"

"Dammit!" Ash swore softly. "Kingler! Harden!"

Kingler hardened just as the bolt struck it. It wobbled a bit, but stayed up. Ash breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Now Kingler, Hyperbeam!"

A glowing ball began to appear inside of Kingler's claw as it charged up the attack.

"Nidoking! Use quick attack!"

Gary wasn't a stepping stone by any standard. He knew if the hyperbeam hit Nidoking would go down from Ash's next pokemon with ease. It was all a matter of timing. Nidoking rushed forward and reached Kingler at the same time it released the beam. Both collided with a huge boom and Ash had to cover his eyes as the rush of wind blew over him. When he looked back, Nikoking was up, but wary and Kingler was out.

"Kingler, return. You did good. Pikachu, go!"

Ash's favorite yellow pokemon ran out into the field, ready for battle.

"Nidoking, earthquake!"

Ash growled. Nidoking was a hard opponent, knowing so many different attack types. It was like a small team all on it's own.

"Pikachu, leap up onto Nidoking's head!"

Pikachu moved forward using all the speed in it's little body, and avoid the earthquake before leaping up to get to Nidoking.

"Now!" said Gary. "Mega punch!"

"Pika?" the pokemon gave a cry of surprise before feeling the attack hit home.

It was sent rolling across the field and Ash groaned softly. Gary had used his own strategy against him. Just as stubborn and annoying as ever. Pikachu got up, wincing slightly.

"Pikachu!" said Ash. "Agility now!"

Gary furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nidoking! Poison sting!"

Nidoking shot poison darts to the yellow mouse, but Pikachu nimbly avoided them.

"Pikachu! Get it with thunder!"

Pikachu clamped onto Nidoking's tail and blasted it full force with all the electricity in it's body. Nidoking fought for moment, but then toppled over. Pikachu was still up, but completely drained.

"Nidoking return! I choose Blastoise!"

"Pikachu come back!" Ash called.

It would've been great to use Pikachu on a water type, but as it was the pokemon was far too tired. Ash thought through his pokemon and decided he may as well go with the type advantage.

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

Another bright flash of light, and the grass pokemon appeared. Ash saw Gary size up the pokemon. Clearly he was just as weary of Bulbasaur as Ash was of Blastoise.

"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf!"

"Bulbasaur!" cried the plant pokemon, spitting out several cutting leafs.

"Blastoise!" cried Gary. "Use withdraw!"

Blastoise retreated into it's shell and Bulbasaur's attack did minimal damage. However, Ash had been counting on Gary doing that.

"Now use whirlwind!" Ash called.

Bulbasaur filled it's lungs with air and send Blastoise flying. When the great turtle pokemon landed it was wobbling sightly.

"Quick Bulbasaur before it catches up, use vine whip to toss it!"

Bulbasaur did as Ash called, but Gary was ready.

"Blastoise, hydro pump!"

Blastoise gave two blasts from it's mighty cannon and Bulbasaur was sent soaring.

"Now!" Ash called. "While your in the air charge your solar beam."

Right as Bulbasaur landed it gave a mighty blast and this time, Blastoise didn't get up again. Gary recalled his pokemon, looking crestfallen.

"I guess you really have been training," he said.

Ash was ecstatic. He'd never, not once, beat Gary in his life. It felt as though he'd achieved a milestone in five seconds. He heard Brock and Misty giving him congratulations, and grinned ear-to ear.

Duplica saw how pleased Ash was with his victory, and why shouldn't he be? He'd done very well and improved a lot from the last time she'd seen him. An idea crept into her head and she knew Misty wouldn't try it in twenty years, so naturally Duplica was going to.

She ran up to Ash and embraced him tightly, giving him a, "Good battle Ash."

While her chin was behind his shoulder, Duplica shot Misty a glare and it was returned. After Duplica broke the contact between them she smiled lightly at Ash's confused face.

"Enough!" Misty called out.

She walked forward and grabbed Duplica by the wrist to argue where Ash and Brock couldn't hear. As soon as they were out of earshot, Misty rounded on her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Duplica asked, smirking. "I'm just doing what you're afraid to."

"What exactly is it I'm afraid to do? Act like a slut?"

"I do not! You're so frightened of your feelings that you'll never show him any kind of affection. I'm not going to make that mistake Misty."

"Whatever!" Misty said fuming.

"There's only one rule," said Duplica. "All's fair in love and war."

Misty smiled, and Duplica could see the wheels in her head turning.

"Go Starmie!" said Misty, throwing the pokeball.

"What are you doing?"

"Starmie, hit Duplica with your water gun!"

The blast came too quickly for Duplica to react in time and she got drenched by the attack. If this is the way she wanted to play so be it.

"Ditto! Transform!"

"Ditto, dit!"

Ditto glowed bright pink before transforming into Starmie and Duplica anxiously felt her hair as she heard Brock and Ash approaching. It was soaked. Misty had clearly followed her advice.

"Starmie! Tackle attack!"

Duplica shook herself and put her head back in the game.

"Ditto! Harden!"

Ditto obeyed her instruction and Starmie's attack glanced off the pokemon.

"Now Ditto," she said, smirking again. "Use thunderbolt!"

Ditto used it's borrowed body to spin so fast that electricity sparked and finally flew at Misty's Starmie. The water trainer had clearly never learned of this 'secret' technique Starmie could do and the water pokemon took the blow in full, knocking it out cold. Duplica heard Ash give his approval of her skill from the sidelines.

"Come back now, Ditto. Looks like you'll have to keep training to become a better water trainer Misty. Good job Ditto."

Misty sulked off to the side, irritated that she'd been beaten.

"Well looks like someone's gotten over their defeat from the league."

Ash turned to face the voice and saw his mother professor oak strolling up the sidewalk. He smiled lightly; his mom was the same as ever. Ash thought he'd have to describe his mom as plain. She wasn't too intelligent but not stupid. She didn't follow traditions, but was still protective of him. He loved her regardless, after all, she was is mom.

"How was your trip, mom?"

"It was fine," she said in her ever-cheery tone. "What made you want to battle again so soon?"

"Well I had mine earlier with Gary and finally whooped his a- I mean... I beat him."

Ash was sure his mom had caught the slip, but she decided to ignore it.

"Congratulations honey! You must be starving, let me make you all something to eat."

"NO FOOD!" Ash shouted.

Both Delia and Professor Oak raised their eyebrows at this statement. Ash not wanting food was as much a rarity as Gary being humble.

"There was a cooking contest earlier," said Misty softly.

Delia glanced at Misty with an inquisitive look but didn't say anything. Ash added that as another of his mother's good traits. She knew when people wanted to be left alone. Ash suddenly remember the battle that she and Duplica had been having and decided to figure out what had been going on for himself.

END

A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, FFN was being gay and I couldn't upload anything but that's all better now.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams:

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 5: Best Laid Advice

Ash walked around the back of his home and found Duplica there, trying to salvage something of her hair.

"Hey there," he said simply sitting down next to her.

"Hey," she said simply.

He took notice that her voice was soft, and she made no playful jab at him as she usually would. He reached out to her to put a hand on her shoulder, but decided against the movement and instead forced his mouth to form words.

"What up?"

Ash cursed inwardly. Could he have sounded any stupider? Well… he could've actually said the word stupider.

"Just girl's issues," she said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said. "You know I got your back!"

He made a weak attempt at a fist pump, but Duplica didn't respond at all.

_Wow,_ Ash thought. _Whatever is eating at her must be serious._

"How do you feel about Misty?"

"Misty? Hm…" Ash pondered it, realizing he'd never actually paid her much mind. "Well she's a good trainer, and is nice to have around when she's not yelling about something. I suppose I'm glad to have her along more than not. Don't know if I would want to travel alone with her though. She can really be a bitch in the morning."

Duplica sighed softly and lay her head on his shoulder. Ash's mind almost froze. He had never been in any situation like this and wasn't sure he wanted to be. Was he supposed to do anything? When his mind finally slowed a bit, he felt that his shirt sleeve was slightly wet and he knew she was crying, and wasn't doing a great job at it.

"So Duplica," he asked, trying to end the awkward moment. "What was up with you and Misty this morning?"

Duplica gulped softly.

"I… Ash we… dammit I hate it when I have to explain stuff. We were competing against each other."

"What for? I mean, Gary and I have been rivals for years, but you and Misty just kind of seemed to go at it randomly."

"Because we… I mean... I like you."

"Oh," he said.

He had literally no clue what that meant. He was thirteen (almost) and had began to notice girls, but never thought of Misty or Duplica romantically. In fact, being romantic wasn't something he didn't fully understand at this point. Did she even mean it romantically, or was he over-thinking everything again? It wouldn't be the first time after all.

"Sorry," she said, letting go of him.

She got up, and walked inside to the bedroom she and Misty had slept in last night.

"Not at all," he whispered, but knew she couldn't hear.

His young mind quickly tried to figure out what to do and knew he needed advice. Of course, it wasn't like he could go to Brock and sure as hell not Misty or Duplica. He resigned himself and walked into the house, following the sound of the vacuum.

"Mom," he said softly, grabbing her shoulder. "Can we talk?"

She didn't hear exactly what he said, but knew what he wanted from years of practice. She turned off the machine, instructing Mr. Mime to finish the cleaning while she and Ash went out to the garden. Ash wasn't in the habit of being direct about his feelings. About battle? About pride? Sure, but this was different.

"Mom," he asked softly. "Who was my father? I can't remember anything about him, and I want to know. I think I'm old enough now."

Delia looked right at her boy. He was still so young. Much too young to understand about teenagers and their hormones. How could she ever explain that she'd been for a fling and that the man she'd used for it was now a powerful and dangerous man.

"Sit down honey," she said. "Who your father is isn't real important sweetie. You are who you are, and that's what matters."

"You're hiding it from me," he accused, but not harshly. "Please mom, can you tell me honestly?"

"Very well," she said. "You do have the right to know. When we were both a lot younger, I dated a young man named Amos Costa. We traveled together as he went on his pokemon journey, but he didn't have your heart for the pokemon, and raised them wrong. He didn't understand being compassionate with them and viewed them as tools. We fought often about it. Eventually Professor Oak, though he wasn't a professor yet, defeated him, badly. Amos took it badly."

Ash stared at her wide-eyed, trying to see if this had any further importance to it.

"I stayed with Amos for a time after that but he eventually got angry with his failure and left me pregnant with you. After Professor Oak graduated, he stepped in and helped me with you as much as he could while dealing with his own children. Amos… disappeared."

Ash stared at her more intently. She was hiding something, and he knew her too well to be deceived.

"You know what happened to him, don't you?"

"He changed his name and became the leader of a street gang determined to get the most powerful pokemon they could lay their hands on… He called it Team Rocket."

"Giovanni," he said softly.

"Right. If you want the DNA you're from there's where you'll find it. But that man's not a father to you Ash. Professor Oak's closer to a father than he is."

She was trying to console him, make his feel better. But the young pokemon trainer didn't want to be consoled. He stood and walked away, and left his pack and Pikachu behind. He wasn't really sure where, he was going, he just wanted to think. He was grateful that for all the flaws his mother did have, being clingy wasn't one of them. She knew when he needed to be left alone. Ash wasn't sure what to think about Duplica's words, or his mother's.

He was the son of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket and one of the most ruthless men alive. Had something been wrong that he'd left Ash before he was even born? Ash groaned and put his head in his hands. He knew he didn't want to become what his father was.

"I won't," he said softly. "Whatever happens in life, I will not be anything like you."

Hate was something Ash had often tried to push away and usually could. He had thought he hated Gary, but now knew he hadn't understood anything about hate. He promised himself that if he ever did meet his father, he'd force the tyrant to pay for his crimes. He leaned back against a tree, staring at the clouds. He knew he didn't want to follow in Giovanni's steps, but what did that mean for Duplica, and Misty for that matter?

"I don't know what to do. I mean, Duplica's great and all, but I don't know anything about women. It's not like I can ask her either and Brock's idea of women is just sex… maybe the professor can help me out."

He slowly moved up the dirt road to the professor's laboratory. He arrived as the professor was pulling out several bags of pokemon feed.

"Oh," he said as Ash approached him. "Hey there Ash, you mind giving an old man a hand? My grandson's off again."

"Sure thing," Ash said, lift a bag and throwing it on his shoulders. "Mind if I ask you something professor?"

"Not at all," said the older man, tossing some seed out to several bird pokemon. "What's on your mind?"

"Couple things," said Ash, handing him some more feed. "My mom said you beat Giovanni of Team Rocket when you were younger. Why'd you do it?"

The professor's face grew serious and he turned to the twelve-year-old boy.

"Ash," he said. "You're not quite old enough to know all about it, but love will make people do the craziest things. I cared very deeply for your mother and never liked Giovanni, or Amos as he was at the time. He didn't have the right views, towards women or pokemon. But your mother was in love and couldn't see what I tried to explain to her. Amos and I fought against each other in every way we could: pokemon battles, your mother's affections, badges earned. We had to be better than each other at all times, and it nearly destroyed us both."

"I see," said Ash simply. "Did you ever tell mom how you felt?"

"How could I?" Professor Oak asked. "She was with Amos and then grieved for him for a long time. By the time she would've gotten over him, i was too old and you and Gary were getting ready to start your own journeys. No, it was best I just stayed the old friend up the road."

"You aren't so old," Ash said. "And I'd bet she'd enjoy the company. She even said you were more a father to me than Giovanni."

"Did she?" asked Professor Oak.

He spent so long in this state of musing that Ash decided to ask his next question unprompted.

"Anyway, I also wanted to ask you a couple things about my friend Duplica."

"Ah," said Oak. "The young ditto trainer. I remember seeing her act a while back."

"Right her," said Ash, and then remembered her plan. "She said that Charizard doesn't respect me because it views physical strength as power, not my badges. She said that's probably the reason it won't listen to me. I just wanted to get a second opinion."

"Hm…" said the professor, as interested as when they'd been speaking of Delia. "Well it's a good theory, but I can't be sure. I've never seen a case like Charizard's that lasted throughout gaining so many badges. I would try it, after all, what can you lose?"

_A couple limbs for a start._

He didn't say so outlaid.

"Also," he said. "She told me earlier today that… she likes me… and she was crying."

The professor studied him carefully.

"And what do you think she means by that?" he asked.

"I think she… like me… you know? _That _way. But I can't know, can I?"

"And how do you feel about her?"

Ash stalled over the questioned. He hadn't really considered it.

"Well," he said slowly. "She's a nice girl and all, but really I'm more focused on my pokemon training. And I'm too young right now to really start thinking about stuff like that."

"Well," said Oak. "You _are _very young. There's no arguing that. If you want my advise, hang around with her. Use her strategy with Charizard, and consider how you feel about her for a year or so. Then decide what you want to do. You've had a lot of good judgement, at least on important things."

Ash smiled softly.

"Thanks professor."

"Now," said Oak to lighten the mood. "Why don't you tell me how you whipped my grandson?"

Ash was instantly deep in discussion about battle and how he'd fought.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams:

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 6: Starry Night

Duplica wasn't having a good day, in fact this may have been one of the worse parts of her life. She had told the man that she loved how she felt and he had just completely ignored her and then ran off. He hadn't even come to talk to her about it.

_Well what did you think? _she mentally asked herself. _That you could just waltz in and sweep him off his feet. Stupid, stupid girl._

There was a knock at the door, and Duplica pretended not to hear. Whoever it was knocked again, louder this time.

"Come in," said Duplica, giving up on her attempt to ignore the person.

Ash's mother walked in. Duplica looked at her through blurry eyes. She knew she was a mess and just didn't care. Her mind was so purely focused on the thought that the boy she'd pledged her love to hated her, that she didn't much care even for her pokemon at the moment.

"Hey Duplica," said Delia. "Did something happen between you and Ash earlier today?"

"He told you?" Duplica asked dully.

"No," she said simply, but still in that sweet voice of her's. "But Ash always asks me a loosely related question when something is troubling him and he asked about his father. I knew whatever it was couldn't be something to do with Brock so I thought maybe you…"

"I told him that I loved him."

"Ah," she said, pausing. "And you didn't think a twelve-year-old would freak out at that?"

"He's almost thirteen," Duplica said softly. "I just had to let him know, and I hoped that we could become something more than friends."

"Well you won't get to just be friends. I don't pretend to know how he feels, but I'll tell you this; Feelings change everything. Sometimes it's for the best, sometimes not. But that whole thing about it being better to tell your feelings isn't always true, and love is the strongest emotion out there, next to fear. Don't give it out lightly."

Duplica felt slightly stunned. She knew she wasn't be reproached, but felt slapped as though she had been. She did know that it was time to get out of the bed now. She went outside and saw Misty talking softly to Brock. Not being in any mood to deal with the redhead, she scooped up ditto and placed him on her shoulder. Duplica decided to go for a walk through the town which was still so new to her.

The town was small, but peaceful. The sun was shinning and a soft wind blew across her face, chilling her slightly because of the tears that had stained them. There weren't any paved streets, just a lot of simple dirt trails and Duplica only saw one car, which was parked on the side of the road. Ditto was too busy enjoy the weather to notice her distracted state, which she was grateful for. It wouldn't do to have the critter trying to work out her thoughts now.

She wasn't really paying attention where she was going and soon found herself by the sea. She knew where it lead, down to Cinnabar Island. It struck her how small Kanto truly was. It was almost constricting. Duplica sighed softly to herself and sat down, with her feet dangling over the edge of the small wall that held the water back.

"What do you think Ditto?" she asked her partner. "Should I go away from here, and leave Ash behind?"

Ditto looked at her, seriously considering the question. It then slid off her lap and transformed. When it was finished, an all but perfect replica of Ash was in front of her, smiling softly. The clone stared at her as if to say, _Could you really leave him behind?_

"You're right," she said as ditto changed back. "I can't leave… not just like that."

"Glad to hear it," came a voice from behind her.

She turned quickly and saw Ash standing there. He wasn't wearing his cap or favorite blue and white shirt, and his hair was even messier than normal. It made him cuter in her eyes. He sat next to her own the wall, and was only a couple inches from her. It made her heart skip a beat and then quicken. He didn't look right at her, but she knew he was relaxed and calm.

"Ash," she said softly. "About this morning I'm…"

"You know," he said, cutting her off. "I never really did think about much in my life aside from pokemon. My mom was my world before I left and my journey was all there really was, aside from Brock and Misty of course. I'm still young, Duplica, and I know that. I'm still not sure what I feel about… liking people that way."

Now she hung her head, ashamed.

_He does hate me for telling him._

"But," he said lifting her head softly. "If I were to like someone, I think it'd be someone like you. Someone strong, who loves pokemon as much as I do, and not to mention is just a little bit crazy. It'd be nice not to have someone second guessing all my ideas."

Duplica couldn't breath properly. He wasn't saying he loved her, but he could in the future and that was a damn good hope.

"Speaking of," she said when she could. "How do you put up with Misty?"

"Misty? She's a pain most of the time, but she's still my friend deep down and good to have if there's any trouble. Just wish she didn't act so defensive and angry over everything, you know? The only time she smiles is when she's playing with Togepi. She's just always so tense, like a branch about to snap you know?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing that side of her all morning."

Ash laughed lightly, and so did she. Alright, so it wasn't love confessions or a kiss, but this was nice; just the two of them talking. She didn't know how long it went on, but when they finally stopped to notice how late it was, it was easily past midnight. Ash stretched out and laid in the grass.

"I think I'm just going to stay here tonight, this is relaxing."

"You're going to what?" she asked, laughing. "Don't you think your mother will worry about you?"

"Not really," he said. "She's kind of strange, and smile more than most people; but she's better than most mom's about worrying. I mean, at first when I started sleeping out of the house she was concerned, but I just kept doing it and she eventually let it go, figuring it was going to happen one day anyway, so she'd best get used to it."

"When did you know you were going to be a pokemon trainer?"

"I've known I was going to be a master since before I can remember," he said. "Ever since I knew my… _father _was a trainer I wanted to be one. I used to hope I would meet him."

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the ground next to him, and seeing the pain on his face. "You look like a kangaskan sat on you."

"It's Giovanni," he said softly.

"Giovanni?" she repeated. "You mean that team rocket guy?"

"Yeah," Ash said, losing the smile. "That asshole is my father. If I ever meet him I'll stomp him into the ground, with the pokemon Professor Oak gave me. You know the two of them fought for years? The professor always wanted to beat him."

"What were they fighting for?"

"Mostly my mom," Ash said, and Duplica felt a stab of guilt. "He still gets this misty-eyed look when he talks about her. I think he's still in love with her."

"I thought he had kids, isn't Gary his grandson?"

"He adopted… he said he couldn't marry anyone because he was already married to his work, but I don't think he was telling the truth."

"What tells you that? I mean, you're dedicated to pokemon, why can't he be too?"

"Oh I don't doubt he loves what he does, there's no way he'd be able to still do it if he didn't. No, but I know he could've if he wanted. I've known the professor all my life. I think he just never really got over what happened, but he's as stubborn as a bull. I'd like to see my mom happy and I know he's a good man, but he's a coward."

"Well it's hard to express your feelings. You never know if the person you like will feel the same way."

"I suppose," he said, half-heartedly. "But I still say it's better to take a chance than dream your whole life. I'd never gotten in the pokemon league if I just stayed home and dreamed. So what if I didn't win? I learned a whole lot! Besides, I met a load of people and I'm glad I did."

"Well," she said, smiling softly. "I'm glad you stopped by to meet me at any rate."

"Me too," he said softly yawning. "Goodnight Duplica."

He closed his eyes and soon she heard the sound of his soft snoring. She lifted her head and saw his body, so stretched out and relaxed; with his arms spread to either side. A reckless dare seized her and she crawled over to his form, and bit her lips staring down at him. Finally, she leaned down and lay her head on his bicep, and curled up into him; just a little. She smiled, feeling his heat. He was so close she could even hear his heartbeat, soft and smooth. She looked up at his face, still so peaceful.

Duplica contemplated it for what seemed like ages. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she did want to so badly. If he woke up she'd really be in trouble. To hell with it all, she decided. Her trembling fingers reached up, and just using the tips, she touched his face. It was soft, though tanned just slightly from the sun through his journey. Because of all the traveling, there was almost no baby fat left on the boy, either in the face or body. Duplica removed her hand carefully, and turned over so her back was pressed against the boy. She needed sleep, but decided to make one more move.

Careful as she'd been when she touched his face, she reached over and stroked his fingers and palm. Because he'd almost always worn gloves on his travels, the palms were still smooth and unmarked, though the fingers were course and rough, especially for a twelve-year-old. Duplica took her hand away from him again. She would've happily held his hand in her's all night, but she couldn't think of a way to explain it to him if he woke up. Speaking of, she really needed to move away from him…

_Well, _she thought softly. _It's not so far-fetched that I would be cold tonight, or want someone near when it's dark._

And as that thought drifted throughout the girl's head, she passed into the world of sleep and dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams:

By: Hugo Reed

Chapter 7: Gifts

A month after that night, Ash was seated at the head of a small picnic table his mother had set up. Duplica and he had spent most of the time together, training or just talking. Of Brock and Misty had come sometimes, and sometimes held back to do their own things. The green-haired girl and he learned more and more about each other and he came to find that Duplica simply couldn't be a woman who would sit still. She liked to road too much and wanted to see new places.

Ash was snapped back tot he present by his mother hugging him tightly and giving him a traditional happy birthday. The woman may not be the best when it came to not embarrassing him in front of others, but she never held back on a celebration. She'd even made a huge triple layered cake with a wax Pikachu atop it. Ash's own pokemon looked at it for a full minute before tapping it softly. It muttered it's disapproval of the newcomer before going off to play with Ash's other pokemon.

Soon enough, the traditional chorus of happy birthday was strung up; and it was time for him to make his wish. He may be thirteen now, but there was something profoundly strong about a birthday wish. He still hoped it had some magic to make it all come true. In the moment he took his breath, time froze; and he had to weigh his two desires against each other. Pokemon against Duplica.

All his life, he'd never wanted anything more than to be a pokemon master. It was his dream, and nothing had ever changed that. Now though, a whole new part of life was being opened up to him; love. He thought about the two for what seemed like a lifetime before finally blowing out the candles.

_Let me learn how to love Duplica like she loves me._

Then there was cheering and food and Ash smiled. It was a nice relaxing time and he enjoyed it. He had a small pile of gifts from people: a new set of travel clothes from his mother, a set of thirty great balls from professor oak, and even a set of pots and cooking utensils from Brock with apron included.

"Thanks man," he said upon opening the last gift.

"No problem," said Brock smiling. "I figured you should probably learn to cook for yourself someday, just for when we go our own ways."

Ash nodded, making a mental note to dump the flowery apron first chance he got. He took a note that there were only two presents left; Misty's and Duplica's. He reached for the redhead's first, and smiled at her before unwrapping the gift. It was a large photo album, filled with pictures from his time in the league as well as some Todd had taken during his time with them.

"I know how much you like showing off," Misty said winking. "I figured you might as well have something to back it up."

"Thanks Misty," Ash said.

It was a good gift and actually pretty thought out. After all, he didn't have any real pictures from his travels yet… maybe it was time to invest in a camera. He knew his mom would like the pictures anyway. Now it was time for Duplica's gift, and Ash could feel his pulse quickly slightly. He pulled it closer to himself and noticed it extremely light. Pulling off the card on top, he saw Duplica's neat script.

_Ash,_

_Hope that these will help you in taking care of your wild Pokemon problems._

_with Love,_

_Duplica._

Ash even felt his heart beat harder reading the word _love._ Nervously, he opened the package and saw a very odd looking cloak. He spent a minute looking at it before awkwardly looking at the green-haired girl.

"Thanks Duplica, what exactly is it?"

She smiled at him, winking quickly.

"It's a flame-retardant cloak. I figured it would help you with training Charizard. Also it's very light, but also stays the same temperature on the inside, so it'll be useful if you stay in areas that are too warm or cold for you."

"Wow," Ash said simply, not even knowing such things existed. "Thanks this'll be a blast."

"Your welcome, I had one myself when I first traveled and feel in love with it."

Ash picked up the cloth and spread it out. It was bright white and almost seemed to shimmer. Carefully he folded it up and placed it among his other gifts. They all stayed for a few more hours, talking and congratulating him. It was fun and Ash knew it was going to be one of the days he'd remember for a long time. His mom's Mr. Mime even took a picture for his new photo album. It was definitely a good day.

That night, Ash slowly walked over to the window, careful not to wake Brock and climbed out onto the roof. He sat and stared at the full moon hovering over his house. he thought carefully over his journey and how close he'd become to his pokemon. It had been more than a little hard work, but it had been worth watching them all grow stronger and closer together. He smiled lightly. Pokemon were as much a part of him as his own heart, and always would be. It was during his musings that a heard a small noise behind him. Turning quickly, Ash saw Duplica leaving her and Misty's room.

"Hey," he said softly.

This was not the first time they had met on the roof like this. In fact, it was becoming pretty commonplace.

"Hey you," she said, sitting right next to him, and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the gift," he said.

"No problem," she said. "I think it suits you. Actually I came here because of your gift in a way…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Duplica often began sentences in a way that didn't makes sense to him, but she'd explain it well enough so that he'd get the gist of what she meant.

"Well I also wanted to give you this," she said.

Ash turned to see what she was talked about and was stunned as he felt her lips crash into his own clumsily. She quickly readjusted and kissed him passionately. Ash's mind wasn't working properly. He kissed her back as best as he could, having literally no knowledge in what to do. It felt good, but awkward. Where the hell were his hands supposed to go? Weren't you supposed to close your eyes when kissing? He hastily shut them and after Duplica broke the kiss, he opened them slowly.

It had felt wonderful, but he was hoping he hadn't alienated her by being awkward. He looked at her and noticed she was scarlet red.

"That was… wow," he said stupidly.

"Yeah," she said, quietly, and placed her head under his chin, curling into him.

They stayed like that for a while. Ash had come to accept that often, Duplica would rather be close to him rather than try and explain her thoughts and he was fine with that. It left him plenty of time to just accept the moment, and be happy. They stayed like that, cuddled up against each other and happy until the sun rose. Amazingly, Ash didn't feel even remotely tired. He was wide awake and full of energy.

The real problem was he wasn't sure what to do at this point. He'd never felt like this or been in his position with a girl before. It was new, it was strange, and he loved every second of it. He knew he cared for Duplica just as he cared for his pokemon. He also knew he'd fight just as hard to make sure she was safe.

"Ash," she said softly. "When did you know that you and Pikachu were friends?"

"Pikachu and I certainly weren't friends at first," he said. "We didn't agree on much of anything and I left pallet dragging him on a clothesline. But after stood up against sparrow for him, pikachu respected me a little, and we only grew closer and closer after that."

"What made you stand up for him?"

"Well, reluctant or not, he was still my pokemon. Besides, I wasn't going to let a bunch of birds bully us around if I could help it."


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams:

By: Hugo Reed

A/N: I apologize. I know it's short and sucky, but sadly the same thing happened that always happens when I write fanfiction. I get caught up in my own actual books and get sick of trying to think of more ways to bend the rules of the extremely odd world I've chosen to get into. So honestly the only reason this chapter exists is because I was DETERMINED not to just stop writing it without finishing.

So curse me out, bitch, whatever. I don't care. On with the story!

Chapter 8: A New Journey

After spending what felt like months at home, Ash was finally ready for a new trip and Professor Oak had given him the perfect chance.

"I need you to go to my good friend the Professor Ivy, and get a magical ball called the GS ball. No one really knows how it works but for some reason I can't just transport it."

"Sure Professor," Ash said. "It'll be good to get out and go somewhere again. I can leave today!"

Ash ran back to his friends to let them know what was going to happen. Duplica was happy for Ash and his chance to go to a new place. However, she knew something was going to have to come to a close tonight. Misty had been flat out with her. The water trainer planned to kiss Ash, tonight.

"I'm glad you're going to be doing this Ash," said Brock. "But as great as it's been traveling with you, I think this is where I need to part ways."

"Huh?" Ash asked, confused. "What do you mean Brock?"

"Well I just feel I need to keep things set up at home. I've been gone too long."

As he spoke, he turned and winked at both Misty and Duplica. The ditto master felt the blood rush to her face. It was good of Brock to give them their chance with Ash. The rest of the morning was spent packing, and Duplica couldn't deny, it felt great to have treated this place like home. She'd been on her own for as long as she could remember. It was great to see a place that was just full of people that would say 'welcome home' just because they cared about you.

Ash was packing his pajama's when Duplica saw Misty slip into his room, and creeped closer to listen.

"Ash," Misty was saying. "Listen, I know we fight all the time, but we've been through thick and thin together. I'd follow you anywhere. You've helped me so much and I know I've helped you too. We compliment each other. Ash, I love you, and I want to be with you."

There was a very pronounced silence. Finally, Ash spoke, and Duplica held her breath.

"Misty," Ash said slowly. "You're a great friend, and you've been with me around all of Kanto. But, you're my friend, and it's got to stay that way. I don't know why you like me Misty but I can't take your attitude towards me. You constantly yell at me and hit me, and that's just not the kind of person I want to be with."

Duplica heard Misty sniff, and felt sorry for the girl. Even if Ash was trying to be nice, it still had to hurt.

"I can handle a little teasing but you always take it too far. Plus, I actually love someone else."

That simple statement sent and electric jolt through Duplica. She wasn't sure if Ash was talking about her. He could be, but it could be someone else he'd met right? After all, he'd met plenty of women on his journey. He could be talking about any one of them. Right at that moment Misty came bursting out of the door tears in her eyes.

Duplica didn't say anything, she didn't know what could be said. Right afterward Ash came out of the door sighing. She got real nervous, surely he'd be mad for her eavesdropping.

"Ash," she said shakily. "I'm sorry! I know it was rude but I couldn't help myself! I was just so curious and I-"

Ash cut her off my swiftly pressing his lips to hers. She didn't know what to do except to melt into the kiss. His lips were so soft, and nice. He was being very gentle with her, but also was sure of himself, and forward. After a moment, he pulled away and stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you Duplica. I know that now."

"I love you too," she said simply.

The couple embraced and kissed again before heading off on their new journey… together.

END

A/N: urgh… that was fucking horrible. I'm glad my own books are better than this.


End file.
